Drago ManoDura
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Drago manodura conocido por ser cruel. pero el tiene una historia por detras, un pasado lleno de dolor. Aqui les contare su historia, la razon de su odio a los vikingos y dragones, la razon de su corazon seco. yo lo quiero por ser lo que fue antes de ser drago yo complendo la razon de su dolor. yo conosco su corazon. ¿Por que? Porque soy parte de el.


**YO IBA CAMINANDO POR LA CALLE CUANDO ME PUSE A PENSAR QUE FUE LO QUE PASO EN LA VIDA DE DRAGO MANODURA ANTES, MUCHO ANTES DE SU ENCUENTRO CON HIPO**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN…**

**#########**

**[Voz femenina]**

_Muchas personas conocen a Drago Manodura como un ser despiadado y sin corazón. Pero lo que muchas personas no saben y que siempre han ignorado es que no siempre fue así. _

_¿Se preguntaran quién soy?_

_Solo les diré que me llamen Aline y que soy la única persona que aun vive que conoce la verdadera historia de Drago Manodura_

_Drago era un hombre normal, con sueños y esperanzas, con una esposa e hijos, con todo lo necesario para ser feliz._

_Pero la vida no fue justa con él._

_Le fue arrebatado todo, en su alma creció el odio, el deseo de venganza por todas las injusticias cometidas contra él a lo largo de su vida._

_La pérdida de su madre bajo las crueles manos de su padre, fue lo que inicio su sufrimiento._

_Después de su pérdida a los 16 años, trabajo y trabajo sin descanso, jurándose no ser un hombre como lo fue su padre, intentando olvidar la horrible escena de la muerte del ser que le dio la vida, con la esperanza de poder dejar de sentir dolor._

_Pero las cosan no salen como uno quiere. _

_El único lugar donde lo aceptaron para trabajar fue en una mina donde recibía crueles castigos y azotes sin explicación alguna, sin mencionar la miseria con lo que le pagaban._

_Los dioses parecieron ser misericordiosos con él, dándole la oportunidad de tener una familia._

_A sus 20 años de edad conoció a una joven de pelo negro intenso, de ojos plateados como la luna, piel pálida, labios rosados y con una voz fina y aguda. _

_La mujer perfecta._

_La muchacha era huérfana, como muchos otros en el pueblo ya que el lugar sufría de ataques de barbaros del norte y muy poco usuales ataques de dragones provenientes del noroeste._

_Esta chica de nombre Moly de 19 años era conocida no solamente por su aspecto dulce, tierno e inocente, sino también por su terquedad, por su habilidad con las dagas y por su gran facilidad de manipular a los hombres de su edad._

_Moly y drago se conocieron en el bosque en una tarde lluviosa, ella se lo encontró cuando daba uno de sus paseos rutinarios antes de que la lluvia la alcanzara, y lo que la sorprendió no fue encontrarlo, sino el hecho que él estaba llorando sentado en una roca creyendo que nadie lo veía. Sin pensarlo se acerco a él deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de distancia, respiro hondo y puso su mano sobre su hombro derecho mientras se sentaba a su lado, el la miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada al ver una sonrisa de comprensión de parte de la chica._

_No paso mucho tiempo cuando Moly pidió una explicación, la cual no tuvo que esperar mucho por escuchar y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos pero ninguno se movió de su lugar, ella escuchaba atentamente lo que drago le contaba de su padre alcohólico y la forma en que murió su madre. Ella le devolvió el gesto de confianza contándole la forma en que quedo huérfana. _

_El después de tanto tiempo, dejo de sentirse solo._

_No paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban totalmente mojados y juntos regresaron al pueblo._

_Desde aquel día era difícil no encontrarlos juntos, eran inseparables. Y después de pocos meses se casaron._

_Todo parecía perfecto, pero después del nacimiento de su tercer hijo fue cuando inicio la verdadera pesadilla._

_Fue en una noche de invierno cuando una tribu vikinga y un gran número de dragones decidieron atacar la isla en donde vivía. _

_Los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Algunos de los vikingos entraban en las casas y mataban a los hombres del hogar sin hacer ruido y abusaban de las mujeres, mientras otros iniciaban a prenderle fuego a otras más adelante. El caos se empezó a desatar aun más cuando los dragones empezaron a atacar la aldea entera quemando todo a su paso y llevándose el ganado. _

_Cuando sonó la alarma, inmediatamente drago despertó, al igual que su esposa se levantaron alarmados._

_Al igual que ellos, los niños despertaron asustados por el espantoso caos que se desatiba afuera de las paredes de su hogar. _

_Drago entro en la habitación para encontrar a su hijo mayor de 8 años sentado en su cama abrazando sus piernas lleno de terror, mientras que su hija de 6 años miraba con horror por la ventana la escena sangrienta que sucedía afuera._

_Cuando logro sacar a su hija de su estado de trance, los llevo a la planta baja de la casa donde se encontró a su esposa cargando a la bebe de tan solo 4 meses de edad. Una vez todos gustos, salieron por la puerta trasera con la esperanza de que nadie notara su huida._

_Pero se equivocaron._

_No llevaban ni 100 metros cuando unos vikingos los rodearon, drago lucho con puño y espada contra ellos, el no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su familia, pero fue realmente injusta la pelea, eran en total 6 hombres los que los acorralaron, él le pidió a su mujer e hijos que huyeran mientras el peleaba._

_Pero dos hombres fueron suficientes para someterlo contra el piso, mientras los otros capturaban a la familia._

_Moly y sus hijos corrieron lo más rápido posible, la bebe en los brazos de ella empezó a llorar por los movimientos bruscos al correr y sin darse cuenta alguien la jalo violentamente de la cintura haciéndola caer de espalda, una vez en el suelo vio el rostro perverso lleno de lujuria de uno de los hombres que los atacaron, haciendo que se aferrara aun mas al pequeño bulto hacia su pecho, le fue arrebatada cruelmente su hija tirándola en el suelo causando un sollozo aun más grande de parte del bebe._

_Intento levantarse pero el hombre inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre ella sujetándola de las manos, y empezó a besar eufóricamente su cuello descendiendo velozmente a sus pechos, ella solo podía intentar librarse de su agarre sintiéndose asqueada al sentirlo cerca de sí misma._

_Al lograr liberar sus manos golpeo al hombre con una roca obteniendo la oportunidad de huir cuando otro de los tipos la azoto nuevamente contra el suelo, el primero volvió a acercarse a ella furiosamente tomando como objetivo levantar la falda de su vestido y deshacerse del reto de la ropa para abrir sus piernas, mientras el segundo la sujetaba y esperaba su turno._

_Dejo de luchar cuando el segundo hombre tomo su turno en el acto, ella solo podía llorar desgarradamente a cada embestida y ante la imagen de su hija pasando la misma mala suerte._

_Drago miraba con horror la terrible escena, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de ira, dolor, culpa y tristeza, intentaba librarse del agarre de los hombres que se burlaban de él y de su familia._

_Las casas a su alrededor ardían en llamas y varios dragones se encontraban rondando los edificios en busca de comida, y en el momento en que un pesadilla monstruosa se encontró frente a los seres humano se puso en guardia, mostrando los colmillos amenazadoramente, los vikingos también se pusieron a la defensiva tomando nuevamente sus armas. Al momento en que dos de los vikingos atacaron, el dragón encendió todo su cuerpo lanzando fuego por su boca._

_Ante esto los hombres que tenían a Moly y a su hija las soltaron para salir huyendo, el que tenia al niño también corrió no sin antes pasar una navaja por el delgado cuello del infante._

_El dragón siguió lanzando fuego por todos lados, Moly corrió hacia su hija cuando uno de los disparos la cubriera totalmente en llamas, haciéndola caer y perder la vida._

_El reto de los hombre huyeron igualmente, Drago corrió hacia el cuerpo deformado de su esposa que yacía en el suelo pero a medio camino se le atravesó un pesadilla monstruosa que ataco violentamente al hombre._

_Pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que pareció una eternidad ante los ojos de la niña de 6 años, espantada por lo sucedido se soltó a llorar mientras veía el cuerpo de su hermano y su madre sin vida. _

_La lucha del reptil gigante y el hombre minero fue dura y sangrienta, drago le iba a dar un puñetazo cuando los dientes filosos del animal se clavaron en su brazo izquierdo (el brazo que perdió), sintiendo poco a poco como se desprendía de su cuerpo, haciendo que el dolor fuera aun más insoportable a cada segundo que pasaba._

_Al perder la sensación de su brazo también perdió la claridad de lo que pasaba a su alrededor haciéndolo caer y mientras perdía la visión no pudo evitar ver la imagen del dragón huyendo del lugar, su hija corriendo hacia el e intentando hacer que recuperara el conocimiento y la forma de como unos sujetos tomaron a la niña que luchaba por soltarse y sin poder hacer algo todo se volvió oscuro. _

_Al día siguiente no podía creer lo sucedió durante la noche, de sus hijas no supo nada, solo que una fue raptada por los vikingos y que la otra había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, su aldea se encontraba hecho cenizas, quedaban pocos sobrevivientes, no había nada que salvar._

_Había perdido todo, su esposa, sus hijos, su brazo, su aldea, su hogar, todo._

_Desde aquella noche no volvió a ser el mismo, se juro a si mismo que vengaría la muerte de los que amo, que asesinaría a cada vikingo y a cada dragón del mundo, su corazón se había marchitado, la perdida de todo su brazo lo hizo parecer un completo fenómeno ante las demás personas que le negaron cualquier oportunidad de trabajo._

_El dolor de la muerte de su esposa e hijo y la desaparición de sus hijas no parecieran ser suficientes, el desprecio ejercido hacia él por sus discapacidad fue lo que hizo que creciera aun mas su odio a las personas que se creían perfectas. Miraba con envidia a los hombres con familia, maldiciendo a los dioses por ser tan crueles con él, que no le había hecho mal a nadie para merecer esto._

**#########**

**YO LO QUE QUISE HACER ES DAR LA RAZON POR LA CUAL ODIA A LOS VIKINGOS Y A LOS DRAGONES.**

**TAMBIEN UN PORQUE, PORQUE VERAN: LA MUERTE ROJA ERA UN HUEVONA Y MANDO A LOS DRAGONES A ROBAR. OTRO EJEMPLO MALEFICA, MALEFICA LE CORTARON LA PINCHES ALAS Y EL CORAZON.**

**BUENO LOS QUIERO Y PRONTO SUBIRE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTO Y LA HISTORIA DE ESTA MUJER QUE CUENTA LA HISTORIA DE DRAGO.**

**ADIOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN….**


End file.
